kaiju unleashed
by jmaster99
Summary: in a world were the kaiju have gotten closer to the humans, one boy is closer then anyone else to the kaiju. Mothra x OC
1. Chapter 1: It Began

**I am so excited about this. this is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS ... OR ELSE.**

BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK

in the several years that have followed the defeat of space Godzilla in new York city, the world was slowly starting to get peaceful again, or so every one thought.

I was sitting in my calculus while my crazy, yet fun, teacher was yelling at a group of students that call themselves the wolf pack, but he calls them the puppy patrol.

I was laughing to myself when I heard a familiar voice in my head and it surprised me, but I was also happy to hear from a very close friend.

"Jason, it is good to talk to you again."

" it's good to talk to you to. Mothra, why have you contacted me out of the blue unless there was something bad happening, am I correct?"

"yes, but we need your psychic more than anything else, and no kaiju is safe as long as your not with the earth defenders and global defense force.'

Jason cringed at the thought of helping the gdf, but he figured out that he had no choice. If he wanted to help save the world and stop the destruction of everything that he cared about, he would have to agree to helping those nut job kaiju haters.

" Yesss... howww are you ggoingg tto sstop mmeee?"

With that voice, the mental link between Jason and Mothra broke and Jason was brought back to the real world, his hands started shaking real violently.

" AAGGGH"

"Jason, are you all right?"

As Jason looked around in his class room, he saw that there was blood on his desk he automatically excused himself to the restroom to clean up the blood off his shirt.

In the restroom, the only thing Jason could think of was what the hell was going to happen.

**I am sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get this out there, also the kaiju will have the ability to turn into humans and a special form that will let them use all the powers off the kaiju in their small human form. **

**Thank you and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Choice

**Sorry for the length of chapter one. Please ignore the last comment before the story begins. The main reason the first 6-12 chapters are going to posted relatively fast is because I have them written in a journal, so all I need to do is to transfer from the journal onto the website.**

As Jason went trough the rest of the day, he was worried about figuring out that he was psychic, so he was paranoid a little bit during the rest of the day.

"Jason, I am so sorry. your psychic powers were nearly discovered."

" It's okay Mothra, nothing bad really happened. Since the mental link was forcefully broken, only my nose started bleeding."

"Again, I am so sorry."

"No harm done."

As the link between Mothra and Jason ended normally, Jason did not end up getting a nose bleed.

When Jason walked into his house (his mother had to work late and he had to walk home), he set his stuff down and turned on the television to a bunch of protester.

" Kaiju are the bane of this planets existence, we need to get rid of them."

" But the kaiju have done so much for, the least we could do is say thank you"

" BAH. They don't deserve our _thanks._"

That made Jason decide to turn off the television, he had enough nonsense this day. He started walking to his room when he heard a dark voice speaking to him.

" Hello Jason, it is good to see you."

" What do you want, space Godzilla?"

" I can't stop by my _favorite_ human and say hello?"

" I never thought of you as the caring type. What do you want?"

" I assume you know."

" Know what?"

At this point Jason was starting to get pissed off at space Godzilla, but right when he was about to kick space G out of his mind, he yelled it a cross Jason's mind.

" IF A HUMAN CAN KILL A KAIJU IN NATURAL COMBAT WHILE THE KAIJU IS IN THEIR NEW WARRIOR FORM, THEY WILL BECOME THE KAIJU."

At that moment space G broke his link with Jason, thus making Jason collapse with another bloody nose and violent shaking.

" Was that actually real, did that really just happen?"

As Jason was talking to himself, he was wondering why space G would give him such important information.

BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK

As Jason was walking to school, the only thing he could think of was what space G had told him the previous night and weather or not he should tell Mothra. Right when Jason was about to forget about it, he started hearing Mothra's voice.

" Hello Jason, I am sorry to interrupt you so soon."

" Hey Mothra, it's all right."

" Jason, I'm not talking to you through the mental link, please turn around."

Confused, Jason turned around only to find a 5'3" 16 year old girl jump on him with great force, causing him to fall down really hard on the ground.

" MOTHA? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Tokyo with the rest of the kaiju, not here."

" Jason, we need you to come join right now. The kaiju are starting to get worried about..."

" About what?"

" It's nothing. But we really need you to come with us right know."

As Jason started thinking, he realized that this would be the best course of actions, but he decided to tell Mothra about last night.

" Mothra, last night, space G talked to me, and he told what would happen if a human were to kill a kaiju wi..."

As Mothra put her finger on Jason's lips, meaning for him to stop talking, her expression went from happy to uber pissed off.

" Jason, next time you even fell his presence, tell me as fast as you can."

despite having such a calm voice, Mothra scarred Jason shit less, but then her face softened up again and made Jason relax.

" Mothra can I go say good bye first?"

" Yes, but hurry."

As Jason started hauling ass at that point to get to the band room, everyone was surprised by the fact that it looked like he was late to class.

" Jason, why are you late?"

(_Breathless)_ " I ... ran ... as... fast... as... I... could..."

" Jason is going to come with me to Tokyo, were he will help the kaiju."

" Mothra, it is an honor to have you in this high schools band room. Just make sure nothing bad happens to him."

" Nothing will."

As Jason and Mothra started walking outside, Jason was looking at Mothra and was thinking how beautiful she was. This would have continued if the helicopter did not break Jason's focus.

As Jason got in the helicopter, he waved by to all his friends and his life in America.

**I am so glad I was able to finish this chapter and I hope that you all reading this enjoy it tell people you think would like this about it. PLEASE, review. I am almost begging you. I really want to know what you think. Until chapter three, goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mettings

**I am so excited about the upcoming chapters. I will no longer be doing one a day after this chapter because I will be working on my crossover story of Gorillaz and Yugioh Zexal. I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter and check out my crossover if you want to.**

As Jason was sitting in the helicopter, the only thing he could think about was why the Kaiju were asking for his help.

2 YEARS AGO...

As the giant plane landed in the small little city of El Paso, all the media was buzzing for the fact that the kaiju were on it.

" I still have no idea why we have to come here."

" You know we have to find the psychic that was given their powers from the seven power crystals."

When the 14 year old Mothra said those words, both her and Godzilla cringed at the thought of having to deal with those again. As the two of them got out of the plane, Godzilla motioned for her to go find the unknown psychic. After all everyone was there for Godzilla, not Mothra.

As Godzilla was being shown the town, Mothra went to look for the psychic.

" Hello, is anyone there?"

" yes, please leave me alone."

" What? Were are you?"

" you can here me to?"

" Yes. I am..."

" Mothra. Come to this address and find the fine arts building and meet me on the roof, O.K?"

" I'll be there as fast as I can be."

As Mothra ran to the building, all she could think about was what kind of person were they, and what made them so shy.

" There you are."

As Mothra looked at him for the first time, all she could do was be surprised. She thought it would be an adult, not a 14 year old boy.

" nice to meet you, I'm Jason."

" I'm really excited to meet you Jason, but how did you know.."

" only those with a strong mental link can talk to me, and recently I have been hearing voices that have scared me."

" Well, since I now know who you are, I can help you."

" Thank you."

As Jason and Mothra got off the roof, he asked her something very personal.

" Mothra, please don't tell any humans about me, that's all I need is all those protesters at my house."

" Okay."

NOW...

"Jason, stop day dreaming. We're here."

As Jason looked out the window, he saw the place where all the Mecha's went after their missions, all the GDF officers had meetings, and the current home for the kaiju, and now his current home.

When Jason got out, he was greeted by the only GDF officer he respected, Captain Douglas Gordon.

" Jason, it is an honor to have you with us."

" Thank you captain."

As he stepped into the building, something big and white, was heading towards his way.

" What the ..."

" Stop all this fighting and put that damned fridge back together again."

" Yes Captain Gordon."

Then a big looking fellow that was about 6'4" walked up to Jason and told him to get the "fuck" out of here.

" Godzilla, you know that we need him to help us."

" _You_ need him to help you, I don't."

" Care to put your money were your mouth is?"

" Is that a challenge I hear?"

" Yes, it _is_."

" Good luck your going to need it, that's if you live."

As Godzilla walked away, Mothra looked at Jason and told him that anyone that has fought Godzilla has been seriously injured, or worse.

Jason's eyes widened when he realized how screwed he was.

**Sorry for the sudden ending, but I hope you all enjoy it and please check out my other story Barian Gorillaz.**

**Please review and keep on reading. Until next time, BU-BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Part 1

**I am so excited for the next few chapters mainly because I get to reveal some of the more important plots and twists, and mainly because around 13 I will be taking a break to set up majority of the third arc and finish some fine little details in the second arc. I own all OC, Not all characters are mine and some shout out to matt frank for his Godzilla neo and the beautiful story that is in it.**

As Jason waited for his battle to began, he just started realizing what he had truly gotten him self into.

Earlier...

" What the hell did you just do?"

" I have no idea Mothra, I just acted without thinking."

" Yes, you did."

As Mothra started cooling down, Rodan and Anguirus walked in and were surprised that Mothra had brought the psychic to the base.

" What's wrong? You both look like someone has died."

" Rodan! Anguirus! Meet Jason, he has been brought here for his protection, and because it looks like Space G wants to get him."

" But why the sad faces?"

" Because I challenged Godzilla."

When Rodan and Anguirus both heard that, they eyes got so to fast that it scared Mothra and Jason.

" Relax, Jason's not dead."

" _Yet._"

Now...

As Jason was entering the combat room, his eyes couldn't help but notice the banners up that were signifying the new logo for the kaiju and the humans.( A giant green M. I didn't pick a K as the symbol for certain reasons.)

" Are you ready to fight?" Godzilla had the most wicked smile and looked like he was going to kill somebody.

" I guess I am."

**_FIGHT_**

Right when the word was said, Godzilla grabbed Jason so fast that not even the viewers had time to think. Luckily, Jason had grabbed on to his arm and wouldn't let, mainly because he knew his life depended on it.

" GET OFF!"

Godzilla threw Jason so hard that he put a dent in the room.

" That's it. I'm going in there."

" Mothra, sit down. Besides you know what will happen if you go in there."

Mothra listened to Rodan and sat down, but she didn't like the idea of Jason fighting the king of monsters by himself.

When Jason was getting up, he could hear a deranged laughter coming from Godzilla. Jason looked at himself real quick and noticed one thing, his arm was broken.

" Let's see what you can do."

As Jason launched him self at Godzilla, but he was to slow. Godzilla grabbed Jason's good arm and snapped it.

" AGGHHH."

Everyone was watching in horror as Godzilla dropped Jason. Jason could barley stand, let alone fight, in his condition.

" I...Won't...Give...UP!"

Right when he said that, he head butted Godzilla and was trying to figure out his next move. That is until Godzilla grabbed him and started punching his back.

The blood started coming out of Jason's mouth and the tears in his eyes started falling not because of pain, but because of the one person he was afraid of never seeing again.

Right when Godzilla was about to land the fatal blow, he felt a sharp pain in his back.

" LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

**I hope you all liked this chapter. The fight WILL finish next chapter. Try to figure out who is helping Jason. I will upload chapter 5 as soon as I can and I will inform you all next chapter about the arcs and see if you can recognize the pattern from the arcs. P.S. Bagan will appear in the second arc and _maybe_ the third. Until next, Au revoir.**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Part 2

**I am so excited for this chapter. This is basically the point of no return for Jason and I really hope you all like it. and I promised to talk about the other arcs, and I will. In the second arc, Jason and the kaiju will fight against Bagan. Now when I say other kaiju, I mean all of them. No factions and no tension, after a certain point. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Right when Godzilla turned around, he was met with a fist to his face by Mothra.

" You little bitch. Why can't you leave him alone."

As Godzilla dropped Jason, everyone lurched forward because the sound of broken bones was to much.

" FIGHT ME!"

Mothra lunged herself at Godzilla, just to get punched in the stomach.

" The sad thing is that I'm not even in my warrior form, and you are."

Mothra tried to get up as Godzilla brought his foot down on top of her. He looked at Jason, then he looked at Mothra with a wicked smile.

" As long as you are helping him, I will never lose."

Right when Godzilla turned his head, a giant metal pipe hit his face with a wet bone crunching sound.

" AGGHHH. that's goanna hurt in the morning."

Jason dropped the metal pipe and collapsed from pain and blood loss, making Mothra run to him as fast as she could in her state.

"Jason, please wake up."

" I guess that both of you are as weak as I thought you were. Now, why should you two live any further."

Godzilla's giant hand was brought above him and he was ready to smash them both to a bloody pulp, except for the shield that was protecting Jason and Mothra.

" What the..."

" I'm not the one doing that so...who is?"

Mothra saw Jason with a smile on his face, knowing he had saved her this time. Godzilla was thrown back by the force field that was protecting them, giving the other kaiju a chance to run in.

Rodan and Anguirus ran in as fast as they could and helped get Jason out of there.

" I don't believe it. He actually hurt Godzilla."

" He actually broke his jaw."

" Get...out...of...here. This...is between...me...and him"

" No. You've done enough already, now get your ass fixed up your own." Godzilla snapped his jaw into the right position.

" You will all pay for this, especially Jason. You will all SUFER!"

As Godzilla left the room, Mothra went to Jason and just started crying due to his condition. She helped Rodan and Anguirus carry Jason to the infirmary, were he would stay for the next five weeks.

**I am so happy about getting my first two-part chapter sequence out of the way, and I am uber excited about what is going to be shown next chapter will play the BIGGEST part in the second arc, but try to figure out HOW it will fit in. PM me if you think you can figure it out after I post the next chapter. The first person to figure it out will get a shout out the first chance I can get. Until then, Good Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: Awakining

**So sorry for not updating sooner, my schedule is hell. But it's time for some good news, there will be more updates in the forcible future, unless some thing bad happens. i hope that you all enjoy this chapter and the upcoming ones.**

Jason laid in the infirmary bed, bandaged up and in major pain. The time he spent in knocked out really scared everyone. As for Jason, countless nightmares were happening to him, and the one he would remember was the worst one for him.

_**Nightmare.**_

_Jason was running as fast as he could to catch his friends, but no matter how fast he would run, they would always be to far ahead. At one point Jason stopped running so he could catch his breath and that proved fatal. Sharp blades on chains would go through the kaiju, killing them in the process. A shadowed figure was standing behind laughing manically._

_" who are you?"_

_" You Should KNOW!"_

_The figure flew up to Jason and was close enough for Jason to see his face._

_" No, it ... can't be"_

That was enough shock to wake Jason up. For the first couple of seconds, everything was all blurry and nothing was a solid figure. Then everything came into focus.

Jason looked around and he soon realized that he was in a hospital bed. on the couch was Mothra, who had just a bandage on her face was asleep. Jason was surprised to see her in normal clothes instead of the dress that she would normally wear. Jason thought that if he didn't know she was a kaiju, he could've sworn she was just a normal girl.

Jason tried to get up, but his body wouldn't agree. He just fell to the ground in pain.

" Jason." Mothra ran up to Jason as fast as she could. When Jason looked up at Mothra, he saw she looked relived.

" How long..."

" Five weeks."

" That long." Jason was going to say something else when his stomach started growling.

" Lets get you something to eat." Mothra smiled as she helped Jason on his feet and helped him leave the room.

Mothra and Jason both walked into the mess hall, and they were both stared at for Jason even being awake. As Jason looked around he saw that battra was sitting with them, which did peek his curiosity.

" At least he's finally awake." Rodan remark made Jason cringe and scared the shit out of everyone.

" Jason, I thought that after you ate, you could come with me to meet some kaiju that are know helping us?"

" Of course. Were is Godzilla?" Mothra looked at Jason and took a deep breath.

" He's a free kaiju. He doesn't mess with us, we won't mess with him." That troubled Jason, but not that much.

Jason was able to find some leftovers ( some cold pizza and nobody clamed it) and stated eating. In no time, he was done eating due to the fact that he was starving. Like he promised, he went with Mothra to talk to these new allies.

" Hey Mothra." Mothra turned her head at Jason in response. " Why is Battra here?"

Mothra took another deep breath. " As you know, he is my twin brother basically, and he is suppose to help save the earth. But he often gets confused. So he decided to stay with the earth defenders until the earth is truly safe."

" Okay." Jason didn't feel comfortable around Battra even if he knew he meant well, but if Mothra trusted him, then Jason would trust him.

When Mothra got there, Jason was surprised to see that the room was huge. Yet there were only three kaiju in there, and they were in their human forms.

Jason figured out who they were right away. Baragon, Manda, and Varan.

" Hey Mothra, what brings you here?" Baragon was curios as to why Mothra had brought Jason to the room.

" I thought that I could introduce Jason to you all." Mothra was glad that they weren't mad at her. " Jason, this Baragon, Manda, and Varan."

Jason shook Baragon hand and was happy to meet them.

" Out of curiosity, why did you join us all of a sudden?" Jason was really curious.

" We feel that by helping you all, we can also find our missing brother and sister." Manda said with a sad tone.

" Jyarumu and Balkzardan" Jason was the one who said it, yet he had no knowledge of them until now.

" Jason... JASON!" Mothra snapped Jason out of his trance." How did you ..."

" I don't know." Jason was rubbing his head. " Who's the eight headed kaiju?"

" Yamato No Orochi. The first recorded DaiKaiju." Jason was staring in awe. " If around today, it's said his power could rival, if not that then surpass, Godzilla's."

" What happened to him?"

" He drank purified sake and became intoxicated, allowing Ikusagami to cut off each head and that gave way for us and five other kaiju." Manda saw Jason had another question and answered it before he even asked it.

" The other three were destroyed by us, and the other two are..." Varan patted Manda on the shoulders.

" We should get going." Mothra decided to leave and let them be.

Mothra and Jason were walking back when they heard the alarm blaring.

ALIEN KAIJU, ALIEN KAIJU. ALL EARTH DEFENDERS HEAD OUT. KAIJU ARE GIGAN, ORGA, MEGALON, AND KING GHIDORAH.

" Wait, _the_ king ghidorah?"

" No, that one has been dead since 1999. This is his son, one of the few biological kaiju off springs." Mothra saw his excitement die, but then said something even better. " Come on, we need to head out."

" We? I thought ..." Mothra stopped him and said even better news.

" You are a earth defender. Godzilla's replacement if you will"

Mothra and Jason caught up with Rodan, and headed out. At the time, no one thought anything of that phrase, but soon calling Jason Godzilla's replacement would mean even more then they thought.

**I'm so excited that I have finally finished this chapter. Try and guess the important parts of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd arcs, and PM me if you can guess them right. Please review, more chapters are on there way, and I have just started writing the third arc. P.S. there will be a sequel to this when this is done. Until then, Good-Bye.**


End file.
